


Dlaczego nie mówimy o tym co nas boli otwarcie

by Regalia92



Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Canonical Character Death, Dead People, Gen, Tricks
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia92/pseuds/Regalia92
Summary: Nadchodzą dziewiąte urodziny Dale'a. Jego rodzice i dziadek przygotowali dla chłopca imprezę, jednak jubilat zachowuje się dość dziwnie.





	Dlaczego nie mówimy o tym co nas boli otwarcie

Nie lubił magików. Potrafili płatać figle, mamić i znikać, a kiedy znikali, zawsze miał wrażenie, że stoją za nim, zbyt blisko i robią coś, co nie powinni.

\- Poczekaj. Najpierw weź ozdoby i rozwieś je.

Markotnie zabrał kokardki, wstążeczki, proporczyki i porozwieszał. Czerwone obok niebieskiego. Dwa, a po nim trzy. Kółeczko jedno, drugie, trzecie...

\- Co tu tak cicho? Wnuku, włącz jakąś muzykę.

Podszedł do gramofonu. Nie było igły, nie było płyty. Płyta była za plakatem wieżowców, a igłę ktoś schował do szuflady.

\- Chodź, pomóż tacie zapalić świeczki.

Przyniósł pudełko zapałek. Ojciec szybkim ruchem zapalił długą zapałkę i podał mu ją. A później powoli, by się nie poparzyć, zapalił dziewięć świeczek.

\- Idź, zobacz, kto stoi za drzwiami.

Podszedł do drzwi i spojrzał. Dziurka od klucza pokazała chudzielca w masce królika.

- _Nie chcę! Nie lubię! On mnie przeraża!_

Królik schował się za parawanem.

- _Ja go nie chcę! Mamo! Tatko, ja nie chcę magika!_

Królik zakrył się czerwoną narzutą.

- _Ale to moje urodziny i ja go nie chcę! Ja się go boję!_

Królik wyskoczył z pudełka-niespodzianki i podniósł dłonie.

I strzelił.

Bo to nie był magik, ale dla Dale'a był równie straszny.


End file.
